


Cats Can Tell

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acespec Jim, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arospec Jim, Arospec McCoy, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, The college au no on asked for, Trans Character, Trans Leonard, trans Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim’s unexpected arrivals weren’t too new at this point in their relationship and Jim showed up unexpectedly quite often.Pride Prompts Day Two: Pets





	Cats Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Pride Month! And these [Prompts](https://scarscarchurro.tumblr.com/post/174452755026/cutequeerpositivity-the-2018-pride-prompt) I'm doing; however, it is also a small look on Jim's and Leonard's relationship from the [mcspirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747563/chapters/31589877) fic that I'm writing. Which you don't have to read to understand any of this.

Jim’s unexpected arrivals weren’t too new at this point in their relationship and Jim showed up unexpectedly quite often. 

Which Leonard didn’t mind. It was great to see Jim after a rough day of classes. 

It was great to walk in and realize Christine had let Jim into their apartment. 

What wasn’t great was Jim always seemed to be bent over the bed’s edge, or the couch. A not so permanent scowl placed on his cute mug as he tried to bait Clara, Leonard’s year old half blind cat, out from under the furniture. 

“I don’t think she likes me,” grumbled Jim’s distorted upside down voice. 

Leonard shook his head and poked Jim’s butt. “She’ll come if you ignore her.” 

Jim whined and rolled over so his back was flat against the mattress. “But she looks so soft and cute.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and flopped down on the edge of the bed. “She will come around the more you come around the place.”

Jim snapped up straight and huffed. “It’s been a year, Bones! I doubt that little baby will ever warm up to me. Can she smell I’m a fan of dogs? Is this because I’m a dog lover, Bones?” 

Leonard huffed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He rolled over and crawled up and into a position where he could give Jim the softest peck on the cheek. “Yeah, Jimbo, it’s cause you smell like a filthy dog lover,” rasped Leonard with a small smirk afterwards. 

Jim narrowed his eyes then a grin spread across his face and he pulled Leonard on top of him. “Is a mouth kiss okay?”

Leonard blinked and bit his lower lip. “Yeah, Jim, is a mouth kiss okay for you?”

Jim bit his lower lip and tilted his head in thought. “Maybe I’ll like it this time?”

Leonard shook his head and gave a soft peck to Jim’s nose. “How about we watch Wonder Woman in the living room?”

Jim released Leonard and zoomed up from his spot on the bed. “I’m down for that! Maybe Clara will curl up in my lap if I’m extra quiet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great Pride month guys!
> 
> also if you can tell I have no idea how to do hyperlinks and by now I'm just too tired to even try to fix shit.


End file.
